Surprise!
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Maka Albarn pleure en repensant aux évenements survenus dans la soirée qui, aurait dut être parfaite. Mais, et si finalement cette soirée n'était pas si ratée?


Salut à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je poste mon premier one shot sur le manga Soul Eater ! (manga qui bien sur ne m'appartient pas)

Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! Donc, et bien bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Maka pleurait, oui la jeune Albarn première de la classe pleurait en se remémorant la scène qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir de son appartement il y a de cela un quart d'heure :<p>

A ce moment là, Maka ignorant tout de ce qui allait arriver, était en train de préparer un somptueux dîné. Ce dîné, elle l'avait prévu depuis longtemps, allant même à la bibliothèque, son lieu fétiche, pour se renseigner d'avantage sur des recettes. Tout devait être parfait pensait elle,

-Oui je suis sure que ça lui plaira ! S'exclama t'elle soudain.

Par lui, elle voulais bien sur faire allusion à Soul Eatear son arme devenu Death Scythe il y à peu. C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça, enfin pour nous se corrigea t'elle en rougissant quelque peu.  
>En effet, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de leur rencontre aussi avait elle décidé de lui faire la surprise en préparant ce repas, allant même jusqu'à prétendre aller dormir chez Tsubaki afin que la surprise soit totale. Avec un grand sourire, elle fini de préparer le dîné, et, le laissant terminer de cuire, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Là, elle se doucha rapidement puis, après avoir séché ses cheveux, elle entreprit de les peigner en les laissant détachés. Elle savait qu'il les préféraient comme ça.<p>

La jeune fille rougit en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, ce soir tout allait changer. Elle l'avait décidé après en avoir discuter avec sa meilleure amie Tsubaki, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait et d'après l'arme, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire qu'en aux sentiments particuliers qu'éprouvait son partenaire vis à vis d'elle. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle sorti de la salle de bain et revint vers l'entrée d'où elle éteint toutes les lumières avant de se positionner un peu en retrait.

Elle attendit ainsi de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe et elle commençait à se poser des questions, et si il ne rentrait pas ? Non ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça, il rentrerait elle en était certaine.  
>Soudain, elle entendit des bruit de pas montant l'escalier. Ça y est ! Pensa t'elle, elle tritura nerveusement sa robe mise spécialement pour l'occasion tandis que le bruit d'une clé qu'on insère dans la serrure se fit entendre. Lentement, la poigné s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.<br>Maka attendit encore un peu jusqu'à ce que, quelques instants plus tard, la lumière envahisse la pièce mais, ne prêtant pas attention à l'éblouissement soudain qu'avait provoqué cette soudaine luminosité, elle s'écria toute contente :

-Surprise !  
>-Que- Maka ?<br>-Je t'ai eu hein ?  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?<p>

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut, de toute évidence, son partenaire ne semblait pas ravi de la voir, c'était même le contraire vu la façon dont il évitait son regard et lançait des coups d'œil furtif derrière lui. Alors que Maka ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, la réponse s'imposa d'elle même et pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait souhaité.

-Et bien Soul-sama que se passe t'il ?

Et alors, comme au ralenti, une fille qu'elle avait déjà croisé une ou deux fois à l'académie apparue derrière Soul et s'accrocha à son bras :

-Ben, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle là ? Tu m'avais pas dis qu'elle devait être chez une amie à elle ce soir ? Minauda t'elle en regardant Maka de bas en haut.  
>-Pas cool… Marmonna Soul<p>

Dans l'esprit de Maka, c'était le vide. Pourquoi cette fille était elle là ? Et pourquoi Soul la regardait il avec cet air embêté ? Celui-ci lui jeta un regard de biais avant de dire :

-Heu Maka excuses moi mais, est ce que tu pourrais…  
>-Oui ? Balbutia t'elle.<br>-Est ce que tu pourrais aller chez Tsubaki et Black Star ce soir ? Parce que comme tu m'avais dis que tu ne serais pas là, j'ai invité Salia-chan et donc, tu vois…  
>-Oui.<p>

Le ton de la jeune fille avait était froid et sec si bien que le garçon sursauta et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois, remarquant qu'elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que se soit, sa partenaire reprit la parole.

-Bien sur ! Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, amusez vous bien !

Et elle sorti brusquement le bousculant au passage.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle était arrivé ici, sur le terrain de basket où ils se retrouvaient avec la bande, à pleurer de tout son soul sur ses espoirs brisés.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Elle avait exprimé tout haut ce sentiment profond d'humiliation, elle repensait au sourire gêné de Soul, au bras de cette fille autour de lui et ces sanglots redoublèrent. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, prostré contre ce banc, sans bouger. Le froid ambiant la fit frissonner et elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part, Tsubaki avait prévue elle aussi de faire sa confession à Black Star et Kid et ses deux amies armes étaient partis en mission.  
>Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, Maka se préparait à passer la nuit dehors quand elle entendis des bruits de pas courant vers elle. Stressé, elle releva la tête et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnu son arme :<p>

-Soul ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
>-Je suis venus te chercher idiote.<br>-Mais et Salia… ?  
>-Oublis cette fille, elle n'est rien pour moi, et puis ,ajouta t'il en faisant un sourire en coin, ce serait vraiment pas cool de laisser sa partenaire dehors alors qu'elle s'est donné la peine de faire à manger et de se faire jolie juste pour fêter notre rencontre.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je t'assure vas plutôt la rejoindre.

Soul poussa un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-C'est avec toi que je veux être.  
>-Pourtant tu m'as mise à la porte toute à l'heure.<br>-Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais crois moi il ne c'est rien passé, cette fille je ne la connais même pas. En fait j'étais fâché parce que je pensais que tu avais oublié quel jour on était alors quand elle m'a fait des avances je ne l'ai pas repoussé mais, quand je t'ai vus à l'appartement j'ai compris que je m'étais planté mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la virer comme ça alors j'ai attendus que tu partes pour lui expliquer…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et, voyant cela, Soul commença quelque peu à paniquer :

-Je te jure que je suis partis de suite à ta recherche après ça mais je ne t'ais pas troué chez Black Star, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai interrompus un truc, mais je t'ai cherché partout après et je…  
>-Je te crois.<br>-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
>-Non, parce que tu es venus me chercher.<p>

Maka lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement, tout n'était peut être pas perdu pensa t'il. Soul se leva invitant sa manieuse à en faire de même et il lui prit les mains, la faisant rougir.

-Dis moi, n'étais tu pas jalouse ?  
>-Qu-quoi ? Moi pourquoi je serais …? Et puis d'abord ça ferait quoi si j'étais jalouse ?<br>-Ce serait vraiment cool.

Et alors que Maka ouvrait de grand yeux et rougissait en comprenant le sens des paroles de son arme, celui-ci se pencha sur elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rompirent le baisé et se regardèrent dans les yeux légèrement rougissant.

-Bon on rentre alors ? Demanda Soul.  
>-Okay mais je te préviens, depuis le temps le rôti à dut cramer mais comme c'est de ta faute tu as intérêt à le manger !<p>

Et tandis que l'arme grommela un pas cool que son sourire contre disait, il s'empara de la main de sa désormais petite amie et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur petit appartement.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p>

Bref surtout n'hésitez pas, laissez moi une petite review pour me donnez vos avis !


End file.
